Omniscience, Omnipotence, Omnipresence
by Primus510
Summary: Naruto is impressed with the abilities of the author. What happens when he wants to become one? NaruXSakuXIno
1. Mizuki and Me?

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. This is the ONLY TIME I SHALL SAY IT.**_

_**Omniscience, Omnipotence, Omnipresence**_

The Scroll of Seals holds many secrets. Dangerous secrets, such as techniques that are potentially harmful to the user. This is why Mizuki wanted it. To prove to his master that he was indeed powerful. However, there was one problem to his plans: the Kyuubi. That little bastard stood in front of him, holding _his_ scroll. His eyes narrowed at the boy with sun kissed hair. He _needed_ power. He _wanted_ it. He would do anything to get it. "You demon! I'll do a favor for the village by killing you!" The blonde's eyes widened and so did Iruka's. The large shuriken sailed out of the traitor's hands at the boy who closed his eyes waiting to die. But the pain never came. The boy opened his eyes to see the shuriken stopped in midair. Then a single booming voice came from every direction at once. "**This is NOT how you were supposed to die.**"

In front of a very confused Naruto stood a man, about 6' 5". He had dark red spiky hair, like blood, with fiery red tips. His face was in a scowl, apparently directed at Naruto. He wore a white cloak that had strange markings on it, along with the Kanji for sword written on it. Under the cloak he seemed to be concealing a katana. He wore an all black shirt along with ANBU style arm and leg guards. He wore dark red pants with slightly brighter flame style markings on them. He wore typical black shinobi sandals. "**You absolute IDIOT!! Why didn't you dodge!? It's simple: dodging equals not getting killed! Are you suicidal!?**" Naruto could do nothing but stare at the man in fear. "_Calm down, Ken. The boy was simply frightened._" Naruto looked towards the voice. It appeared to be the same man, only with blue hair and icy blue tips in his hair. He had a kind expression on his face as he looked at Naruto. His sandals were an icy blue. Oddly, he held a pen in his hands. "**Silence, Ori! Primus will not be pleased if the boy dies this early. We were ordered by him specifically to watch over this boy!**"

Naruto looked confusedly between the two's exchange. It was as if they had completely forgotten about him. "_There is no reason to be so extreme, Ken. We are his guardians, not his parents._" Naruto liked the blue haired one; he was level headed and nice to him. The red haired one was the complete opposite, however. "**Enough, Ori. We must get back to the task at hand: Mizuki.**" Ori glanced over at the time-frozen chunin. "_I honestly think Naruto-kun can handle him. Do you have no faith in him, Ken?_" Ken glared daggers at the calm, smiling, blue-haired man. "**Of course I do, you fool. I just haven't fought in a long time. I want to make this man bleed for almost killing the boy.**" Ori shook his head at the violent man in front of him. "_Must you be so violent, Ken? Honestly, long time? You fought me two days ago. I won, humiliating you. Remember that, Ken?_" Ken glared even harder at him, and Naruto could have sworn he saw fire in his eyes. "**Of course I remember, teme…I just want a fight I'm guaranteed to win.**" Ori smiled at Naruto. "_He seems to be alright. Now, Naruto, we will talk to you after you win the fight._" Naruto simply nodded dumbly at him, not knowing what to say. He wanted to ask, "Are you gods?" or, "Who is Primus?" But reserved it for later. He felt a bright flash of light and the two men were gone, and he noticed he was moved slightly to the right, making the fuuma shuriken imbed itself in the tree, completely missing him.

Mizuki looked at the boy with fear evident on his face. How did the boy move so fast? No matter. He was an experienced chunin and he was a genin. There was no way the brat could win, right? Naruto stood up, all while Iruka screamed at him to run. Naruto took no heed to the warnings his sensei told him. He simply put his hands in the cross shape and called out, "_Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_!" With a loud pop, about 300 Naruto clones came into existence. Mizuki's eyes widened in horror. Mizuki's screams echoed into the night, horrifying many who heard it.

Standing over Mizuki's heavily injured frame was Naruto. It looked like Iruka was about to say something, but he didn't have time, as time came to a stop once again. "_I told you he could do it. Oh look! Something else I beat you at._" "**Shut it, worm.**" Naruto then saw the two men standing right in front of him. Ori had a happy smile on his face and Ken was glaring daggers at Ori, angry that he lost, again, to Ori. "_So, Naruto-kun, from the confused look you are giving us, it seems you want to ask a few questions._" Naruto opened his mouth, but Ken drew his sword and pointed it at him. "**One at a time or you get hurt.**" Naruto gulped and said, "Are you gods?" They looked at each other. Ori humbly replied, "_No. We are not gods, Naruto-kun._" "**We're god killers, more like!**" Ori sadly frowned at him. "_Ken, just because we can easily kill any god doesn't mean we are god killers._" Naruto's eyes widened in shock and confusion. "_You see, we are sub-authors. We are authors in training, training under the great author, Primus-sama._" Two more questions immediately popped into Naruto's head. As if sensing this, Ori spoke kindly, "_Take all the time you need, Naruto-kun. We have all the time in the world._" "**Just hurry the hell up.**" "_Language, Ken_." "**Screw you.**" Shaking his head and sighing, he waved his hand, telling Naruto to continue. "What is an author?" Ken opened his mouth, but Ori beat him to it. "_An author is someone who can control the very planes of reality with his powers. If he so wishes, he could crush any god, no matter what. He wouldn't even have to try._" "**That is why there is the sub author program for those who wish to be authors, such as us. It's to make sure no evil, crazy, or insane people become an author, but every so often, someone slips through.**" "_Cough._" Ken sent a withering glare towards Ori, who simply stood in place, whistling. "Who is Primus?" Ken was again beaten to the punch by Ori. "_Primus-sama is an author that just became an author, but is as powerful as the rest, and he shows great promise. In truth, the sub author program doesn't assign us. We joined up because he was kind, and he had a good personality._" A pause rang throughout the forest. "I have a request. Can you take me to see Primus himself?" The two sub authors warily glanced at each other. "_I don't know…he's very busy, you know._" "**Aw, come on, he just wants to see our boss. There's no harm in that.**" Ori sighed while scratching his head. "_Ok, I'm sure there's no harm in it._

A flash of light, and they were there. Naruto was shocked to see all of them in the sky. Yet they weren't falling. "_**What brings you here?**_" They all turned to see a man about 6' 2" with brown hair. He was sitting at a desk with a strange, rectangular object in front of him. It seemed to produce a glowing effect in the front. He was moving his fingers across the inside of the object, every so often clicking on the top right area of the object. He was wearing a shirt that said "Death Note" on it, along with dark blue jeans. His shoes were odd, as there were no sandals on his feet, but shoes that covered his feet, and they weren't boots. "_Sorry to disturb you, Primus-sama, but Naruto-kun wishes to see you._" He looked up from the object. "_**Hello, Naruto. You wanted to see me about something?**_" When he looked up, Naruto was shocked to see only a blank face where his face should have been. He mustered up his courage for one final request. "I would like to become a sub author, Primus-sama." There was silence throughout the room.

Author/Sub Author Notes: Ken: How dare that little punk! Going up and asking the great Primus-sama for his tutelage! He's lucky to be alive!

Primus: Clam down, Ken. He has a good reason. Anyway, I'm sorry to say this, but Naruto: The God of Light is gonna have to go on hiatus. I'm trying to come up with some new ideas for it. Anyway, this is a story I will NOT abandon. It just won't leave my mind until its finished. Any way, read and review. Ja ne.


	2. The Broken Mask, the Team

_**Omniscience, Omnipotence, Omnipresence

* * *

**_

"_**Um…excuse me?**_" "You know what I said! I want to become a sub author!"

Primus was shocked. Fuck that, he was surprised as hell. "_**Well…um…oh shoot! I'm all out of job applications!**_" "Well, what are those, then?" Primus looked to his right to see a stack of papers at least a foot high, in a bin labeled, "Job applications". Naruto looked at Primus expectantly. All of a sudden, the papers burst into flames.

Naruto yelped and jumped back while Ori tensed and Ken jumped back and drew his ninjato. "_Ken, you fool, put the puny sword away._" Ken snarled at the blue, pen-using, calm asshole and quietly put the small sword away. "**At least I'm not overcompensating for something.**" "_Neither am I._" "**Ghtk!**"

"_**What job applications?**_" Naruto glared at Primus. "Don't give me that! The job applications that just imploded!" Primus raised an eyebrow at Naruto. "_**Imploded? That's a big word. I thought you were an idiot.**_" Naruto's face flushed with rage. "I'm not an idiot!! I'm just pretending to be stupid so those bastards won't hurt me!!" Naruto's eyes widened in horror after realizing that he let his mask fall for an instant. Primus chuckled darkly. "_**Kai.**_" Naruto heard a gasp from behind him, something that sounded like Ori. "_P-Primus-sama…_" Naruto whirled around to see Ori and Ken, staring at the author in awe. "What?" "**We have never seen Primus-sama's true face…it is an honor.**" Naruto slowly turned around to gaze into two of the most piercing eyes, made of violet. His face was…neutral, neutral is the only way to describe it. His face quickly gained a Cheshire-like grin as he gazed at Naruto. "_**If we are dropping masks, I shall drop mine.**_"

Naruto stared at the omnipotent man behind the desk. "_**Are you quite sure you want my teaching?**_" Naruto nodded slowly. "_**Then, Naruto Uzumaki, step forward, and receive your seal.**_" Naruto's eyes betrayed confusion as he walked closer to the desk. Primus held his hand out near the back of Naruto's hand. A blinding flash went through the room. After Naruto opened his eyes, he looked down at his palm to see a strange symbol of a dragon eating its own tail [1. He immediately smiled and looked up at Primus, saying, "Wow! Does this mean I'll be able to stop time and kill a god and be all powerful and be all seeing and all knowing!?!" "_**No.**_" Naruto facefaulted at the simple answer he provided. "_**But,**_" at this, Naruto looked up, "_**you have to earn your powers. Though you do get one free gift from me. The power of no handseals.**_" Naruto's eyes widened. "_**Hell, you don't even have to say the jutsu's name. Just think it and it'll happen. This skill is very good for surprise attacks.**_" At this, Naruto promptly fainted. Primus sighed wearily and thought, '_**Suiton: Mizu Koeda no Jutsu.**_" A small spray of water splashed Naruto in the face, waking him up. "_**Get up; your sensei wants to talk to you.**_" Naruto nodded, he had almost forgotten about Iruka. A bright flash transported Naruto back to Earth. "Naruto, come closer." Naruto nodded to Iruka and did as he asked. "Now, close your eyes…" Naruto did as asked. "Now open them." He complied once more to see Iruka's headband gone. "Congratulations, Uzumaki Naruto, ninja of Kohona." Naruto smiled at Iruka widely and hugged him, though only one thing went through his mind. 'Should I tell Ojiji-san?'

Naruto awoke with great enthusiasm. After all, he was Kohona's newest ninja. He quickly got dressed and ran out the door. Upon entering the room, some of his fellow genin looked at him confusedly, but for the most part, ignored him, as usual. "Oy, Naruto, this room is for graduates. What are you doing here?" Naruto smirked and pointed to his headband. "Hey, Shikamaru, use that genius brain of yours and look at my headband. That should answer you." Shikamaru simply grunted and went back to sleep.

"Congratulations, class. If you are here, you passed." Naruto simply tuned out Iruka until he heard his name called. "Team Seven is made up of Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto," Sakura dropped her head onto the desk, and to _everyone's_ shock, so did Naruto, "and Uchiha Sasuke. Your sensei is Hatake Kakashi." Sakura then jumped for joy, and Naruto started slamming his head on the desk. Team Eight is made up of Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, and Yamanaka Ino. Your sensei is Sarutobi Asuma." "WHAT!? I have to be stuck with a lazy-ass AND a fat-ass!?" "At least I don't have to be stuck with an annoying blond haired bitch." Everyone looked over in horror at the owner of the voice. It was Naruto.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, UZUMAKI!?!" Naruto glared at Ino coldly, making her flinch. "What do you think I said, Ino? Look, you're a very pretty girl, but your personality is just incredibly aggravating. You constantly insult people who already get enough shit from everyone else. You don't train in favor of looks. In my opinion, you are one of the weakest people here, besides Sakura." Said girl flinched noticeably, but Naruto didn't notice. "Look, I'm not doing this to insult you, I'm simply stating facts. Any decent shinobi would easily notice your flaws. Besides, I'm sure that Sasuke favors strength in a girl, seeing how obsessed he is with getting his clan to its zenith again." Sasuke smirked at Naruto. 'So, the dobe grew a brain? Tch, whatever, it's not like he even compares to me.' "I mean, come on, Ino, and get a clue," Naruto finished. Ino sat there, mouth agape, staring at this transformed boy in wonder. This was not Uzumaki Naruto. This boy was…_forceful_. It scared her. How could someone change so much in a simple day?

"…" This was the class's reaction to Naruto's tirade. They were shocked and/or stunned into silence by his rant on Ino's character. This went on for a minute until Iruka decided to leave the class to their future senseis with a quiet goodbye. Three by three, every single person was lead away, all still staring at Naruto in amazement. One person even ran into the wall accidentally while staring at Naruto. Who could blame them? Naruto had _never_ been that forward and straight to the point. And so truthful! Soon, only the genin of Team Seven remained. Sasuke was his usual stoic self, Sakura was _still_ staring at Naruto, and Naruto was sitting with his legs on the desk, throwing a kunai into the air and catching it. Sakura was about to say something about that, as she was afraid he would hit Sasuke, but, because of the recently named, "Ino Incident," she kept silent. Soon, one hour passed. Then another passed. And another. By this time, Sasuke was angry, but didn't show it, Sakura was cursing their sensei, Inner Sakura was making threats that would make any man wince, and Naruto was pacing the room, muttering darkly to himself. Suddenly, a calm voice said, "Yo." Naruto whipped around and threw a kunai at the voice. The kunai imbedded itself right beside the man's head.

"NARUTO! Are you insane?!" Naruto didn't seem to hear and assumed a taijutsu stance. "Quite the warm welcome," the man stated blandly. Seeing that the man posed no threat, Naruto slipped into his casual stance. "You're late," stated Naruto with an evil tone that promised harm. The man scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Well, you see, I saw a caterpillar, and…" "No." The silver haired shinobi sighed with tiredness. "It doesn't seem to work anymore. Anyway, all excuses aside, what would happen if that kunai hit, and I was a friendly shinobi?" Naruto smirked at his teacher. "What if you weren't?" The man smiled. "Touché. Please meet on the roof, all of you."

"Alright," said the man, "introduce yourselves." Sakura's brow furrowed. "Could you show us what you mean, sensei?" The man turned to her and seemed to smile under his mask. "Why of course. My name is Hatake Kakashi. I like…things…I dislike…things…I have no particular hobbies. My dream is…" At this point, he descended into a coughing fit, getting fine a second later. "Anyway, since you suggested it, you can go first, pinky." About to retort, she realized this was her sensei, and introduced herself. "My name is Haruno Sakura. I like…" She gazed at Sasuke and giggled. "I dislike...nothing, actually. My hobby is…actually, I don't think I have any hobbies. My dream is…" She looked at Sasuke and giggled, but Kakashi could have sworn that he saw her look at Naruto for an instant. Kakashi's eye twitched involuntarily. "Up next, Donnie Darko." Sasuke glared at Kakashi. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I like the idea of killing a certain man. I dislike being defeated, among other things. My hobby is training. My _ambition_ is to kill a certain man." 'Oh my kami, go slit your wrists and end it, for kami's sake,' Naruto thought, irritated at his teammates dark mannerisms. "Next up, blondie." Naruto scowled but continued. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen." Sakura winced when he didn't say, "Sakura-chan". "I dislike the 3 minutes it takes for ramen to cook. My hobby is learning new jutsu and training. My dream is to…" He paused. His original dream of being hokage seemed so…_childish_ to him now, so _juvenile_. What did he expect to happen? Did he think they would just _hand_ him the title? No, it wasn't just childish, it was _stupid_, _foolish_. No, this was not to be his dream, not anymore. "My dream is to be all that I can be." Kakashi's eyes widened. He had heard the boy always constantly screaming about how he would be the hokage, but…_he just changed his entire dream that he followed for his entire life_. Brushing this aside for now, he addressed his students, who also seemed surprised at his change in attitude. "Well, guys, meet back here tomorrow. Don't eat, or you'll puke."

* * *

_**Primus's Place!**_

A/N: (P)rimus: Hell yes! I'm back, baby, and I'm here to stay!

(O)ri: Good job, Primus-sama.

(K)en: Yeah, hell of a job, boss.

(N)aruto: Where am I?

P: Oh, yes, you have access to this area now, too.

N: …

O: So, Ken, up for some Super Smash Bros. Brawl?

K: Oh yeah! Dibs on…

O: Dibs on Meta Knight!

K: Dammit!

P: Dibs on Ike!

N: What's this…brawl?

O: OO

K: OO

P: OO Gawd…

O: We'll show you.

_**5 Hours Later**_

N: HA! Take that, Ken!

O: Damn, Ken, you _do_ suck.

K: Burn in hell, Ori.

N: NOOOOOO!!!

P: Ha-HA! Take that, Naruto-chan!

N: Hey, it's not me! It must be this…Link guy!

P: Oh, right. Anyway, sorry about the delay between chapters. I'll try to keep chapters to once a week. If any longer than that, I'll give a reason (lame as they may be). Remember, the review button is down in the bottom left corner. Press it, tools, PRESS!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

O: OO

K: OO

N: OO

P: cough Sorry. Anyway, the next chapter, this way comes!


End file.
